Rise of Ash
by lucidshadow
Summary: Ash is asked by Misty to travel to the Kalos region to journey with her and Brock, but team rocket attacks Professor sycamore's lab and Ash is saved last minute from certain death.


**_Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori._**

 ** _This story was requested by Core of Justice._**

 ** _And i'd like to give a shout out to MadDogLucario96 and his story a forgotten friendship._**

* * *

Ash after finishing his Unova region and beating the champion Alder, Ash went back to his home town to get relaxed and to plan for his next adventure.

As he was watching TV, with a sleeping pikachu next to him, his phone rang so he answered.

"Hey Ash it's Misty! I was wondering if you wanted to start a journey in Kalos! I know you were going there anyways so why not bring your old frineds, i already have Brock on board." Misty said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hey Misty, yeah sounds like fun. I'm actually planning out the journey now, i'm setting it up so we can see all te landmarks in it."

"Great! How does one week sound? We'll all meet at the airport and travel to Kalos!"

"Yeah Misty sound fun, now i'm going to start packing." Ash said hanging up the phone.

Ash woke up pikachu."Hey buddy, we're going on the Kalos journey in a week. Are you ready?"

Pikachu slowly raised his head and gave a small nod and went back to sleep.

-1 week later-

Ash arrived at the airport saying his goodbyes to his mom and leaving her for another few months.

Ash quickly found his old friends.

"Brock look it's Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

Brock waved his hand."Hey Ash long time no see, how are you?"

After telling the his story the group boarded the plane and took flight.

Brock fell asleep during the flight, but Ash and Misty talked through the whole flight.

When they land and exited the plane a woman was standing with their names on a board.

After introducing herself as Serena she gave all three of them starter pokemon.

Brock chose Chespin, Ash chose Froakie and Misty chose fennekin.

"And i am to be your guide around the Kalos region." Serena said.

"Yeah, journeys are always more fun with more friends around!" Ash pointed out.

And over the next few weeks the group of friends made their way through the region, beating every gym leader up until Lumiose city, getting new pokemon on their teams.

And over the weeks Misty has grown more attached to Ash, but unknown to her so did Serena and on one day during a break Serena noticed Misty looking at Ash and whispered in her ear.

"Why are you looking at Ash like that?"

Misty quickly adverted her gaze."I have no idea what you're talking about, i was admiring the city, i'm a country girl. The city wonders me."

"right, i heard as tell stories of you in the past, how you went on many journeys with him, but let one thing be clear. Ash is going to be mine and if you try to get in between us.

Misty taken back by this comment."Excuse me? But I known Ash for a while now and he known you for a few weeks, you have no relationship chance with him."

"Right, all you have been is rude to him, i have been nothing but caring, let's see who can win his love then. Won't be to long before you fail." Serena said with spite

"What's wrong with you? His love isn't some game to toy with." Misty said barley containing her rage.

Serena shrugged and walked over to Ash who was talking to Brock. Misty clenched her fist in anger.

Ash had a brilliant idea."Hey why don't we visit Professor Sycamore's lab? I heard he studies pokemon and mega evolution."

Everyone agreed and headed towards his lab thanks to Serena.

when they arrived at the door they heard shouting from inside the building.

Ash threw open the door and seen team Rocket attaching a collar to a Garchomp, then with a remote pressed a button, the collar emitted a small piercing sound.

Team rocket quick ran pass the group and pushed them to the ground.

the Garchomp tugged at the collar letting out a feral scream

Professor sycamore who was laying on the ground tried to talk but only a groan came out.

Serena ran over to Professor Sycamore."Professor! Are you okay?"

he mumbled something under his breath. Serena leaned in closer to hear.

"Get the Garchomp, if team rocket gets a hold of him they could mega evolve him and cause havoc all over town. Get the Garchomp!"

Serena held the professor in her arms."Yes professor we'll keep them from getting Garchomp."

Ash was behind Garchomp while Brock was distracting him. Ash jumped on Garchomp's back and pulled on the collar.

The Garchomp tugged on the collar more vigorously.

Garchomp trashed around until it saw the door wide open and bolted through it, Ash was still on his back.

Garchomp ran threw the streets until he was at Lumiose tower.

During Garchomps dash through the city, several citizens called the police.

The police quickly surrounded Garchomp and Ash.

One officer has a megaphone."Sir, step off your pokemon and slowly put it back in it's pokeball."

Ash replie."I can't this isn't my pokemon, it's professor Sycamore's Team rocket placed a mind control collar on him."

"A mind control collar? Sir please dismount the pokemon now."

Ash was about to get off Garchomp's back, but Garchomp jumped onto the lumiose tower and started to climb himself up, Ash wrapped his arms tighter around Garchomp.

Bystanders started to gather around.

When Garchomp and Ash reached the platform of Lumiose tower the police let their flying pokemon out and they flew up around the platform.

The officer who was talking to Ash with the megaphone talked to him again.

"This is your last warning, get off the pokemon now!"

The officers released their pokemon onto the platform, Ash slowly got off Garchomop's back the pokemon began to surround Ash and Garchomp.

Garchomp inched closer to the edge, the police got closer, Garchomp finally jumped.

"Garchomp!" Ash yelled as he dived over the edge to Garchomp.

Ash reached Garchomp and tugged on the collar, it wouldn't budge.

Ash tugged harder the closer they got to the ground.

before Ash could hit the ground he felt something grabbed Ash's back.

Ash closed his eyes until he felt ground and the hands left his back.

"Open your eyes young one." said a powerful voice.

Ash did so and he saw an astounding sight.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

"I have came to ask a question. You are going on an adventure correct?

"Yes it is."

"Perfect, i request i'd be taken along."

"Wait, why would you do that? You're a legendary pokemon, you can go wherever you want to. Why journey with me?"

"Because Ash you have proven yourself as a capable trainer, worthy even. So i am putting my trust into you, to train me as you others and let me help you defeat this regions leauge."

"Yes i will, it's going to be a fun time." ASh said grabbing a luxury ball, Mewtwo places his hand on it and is transported inside of it.

With Mewtwo captured Ash settles everything with Garchomp and the police, after the police caught team rocket, Ash and his friends go on to beat Lumiose city gym, and proceeded onto the other city's and gyms.

With all the badges collected the group was finally able to beat the elite four and the champion.

Ash secured the title of champion of Kalos, becoming the strongest trainer in the land, in thanks to mewtwo.

* * *

 _ **I hoped everyone enjoyed this story, i had fun writing it.**_

 _ **I hope everyone had a great week, because i know i have.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you liked the story or you have some criticism for me to improve my writing.**_

 _ **Also i'll have a more stable upload scheduled because i'll be starting school tomorrow and that's help with that.**_


End file.
